family matters on family matters
by idonthaveaname04
Summary: Maomao is a happy family with Bagerclops and aborabat. maomao has finally gotten over his father and sisters but what happens when his father comes over to try and fix his and his sons relationship will he be fine with his family or not.
1. family matters on family matters

Maomao, bagerclops and aborabat are a happy family. they go on a bunch of adventures together. play pranks on each other. Maomao had finally forgot about his father and sisters. Bagerclops teased Maomao about how funny and obsessed he was about it and Maomao just laughs it off tonight they were just playing a family game picking on one another.

mao mao rold the dices and landed on a go to jail spot smiling at bagerclops lays down a card that said

the person that you chose has to go to jail instead of you.

**Maomao thats not funny and you know it! Bagerclops said glaring at maomao**

_im gonna have to disagree with you there_. maomao says putting hands up in defense

daddy it was funny mommy is right. aborabat says smiling

_what!? why am i the mom? maomao asked_

**made because im the one that keeps both of you in line.** Bagerclops said rasing a eyebrow

_shit! your right. maomao grunted_

**language infront of aborabat Maomao. **Bagerclops saids do it again and your sleeping on the couch tonight face.

mao mao gulps saying _sorry sorry_

**you better be **Bagerclops says looking satisfied.

its your turn daddy.aborabat says

( why am i getting so many weird thoughs right now. )

Bagerclops says oh** it is isn't it? **while taking his turn.

_i think im gonna check in for tonight. _maomao says siging

**oh ok then I'll been in a little bit aborabat you go to your room its all ready way passed your bedtime.**

ok! aborabat says flying over to her room.

Bagerclops kisses maomao on his cheek saying **good night love.**

_good night see you in the morning. love you._ maomao says blowing a kiss at Bagerclops as he walks away.

Bagerclops puts the game up and takes a shower. locking the door that he nnew maomao forgot to lock and headed in fir the night.

around 12:00 aborabat walked in to maomaos and Bagerclops room and woke maomao up.

( this little idea is not really mine it's from a comic about maomao and aborabat that i like on YouTube. )

maomao? aborabat said whispering.

_uh? _maomao mumbled half asleep.

maomao i can't sleep. aborabat kept whispering

_well count some sheep, drink some warm milk._

can i sleep with you two?

_uh...__fine_ mao mao said patting the bed.

about 20 minutes later Maomao sighed.

_still can't sleep?_

no not really.aborabat said looking at Maomao.

maomao? aborabat said.

_yes? _mao mao said lifting an eyebrow.

what did you do when you couldn't sleep? aborabat said with wonder in her eyes.

_well my mom sing me this song to help me fall asleep._ Maomao said closeing his eyes.

can you sing it to me maomao? aborabat asked tilting her head.

_wha. really no I'm bad at singing aborabat. Maomao said opening his eyes again._

please maomao your good at everything so please. aborabat asked sitting up.

_i can't argue with that so fine. _mao mao sad sighing.

yay aborabat mubbles

mao mao sigh while waiting for aborabat to get comfortable.

im ready meomeo. aborabat says

_ok here it goes._

_come little one its time for bed_

_today is finished as one says_

_sleep now for tomorrow will come_

_close your eyes and rest your head_

_your next adventure will come_

_but for now we will sleep_

_so rest your head_

_it will come so fast_

_so you need your rest_

_so sleep little one and rest your head_

_the stars will watch over you_

_and the moon will light your dreams_

_so rest your head_

_the sun will come out once you are asleep so rest rest rest and you will see how fast the one really is._

maomao looks down at aborabat and see that she is asleep and sigh

**you have a good voice maomao **Bagerclops saids

_oh shut up _maomao says turning to look at Bagerclops

**im just telling the truth. **Bagerclops says

_sure whatever you want. _maomao says hugging Bagerclops.

**heh good night maomao.** Bagerclops says looking at maomao fondly

_love...you...to_ maomao mubbles out as he falls asleep with Bagerclops


	2. family matters on family matters part 2

**Maomao wake up im hungry. **Bagerclops said

_your always hungry Bagerclops you can do it yourself. _Maomao sighed as he rold over

**maomao it 7:00 come** **on. **Bagerclops said

_fine. _Maomao said getting up

**good** Bagerclops said shaking his head with a pleasant expression on his face

once Maomao got out of bed he headed to the kitchen to make something for his husband that can't cook.

aborabat came in a little while later smelling pancakes. she sniffed the air drooling.

_well someone woke up hungry._ Maomao said looking at aborabat.

are you making pancakes? aborabat questiond

_yes indeed i am and your going to have to wait intell im finished just like Bagerclops._aw why! aborabat said look at the ground pouting

_because i said so. now go sit down at the table for me._this is why your the mommy in the family. aborabat said flying over to the table

**_you do want pancakes right aborabat_** mao mao said glaring at aborabat

yes...i do.

_then be a good girl and be quiet. **you don't want to get mommy mad ok. **_Maomao said tilting his head.

ok ok. aborabat said shaking her head up and down fast.

_good. Maomao said putting the last pancake on the plate. Maomao turned around and to the island Bent down to grab some plates and put them on the island once that was done turned back around grabbed some forks he had all ready grabbed than put them next to each plate put the syrup, butter and peanut butter above the plates did a spin and got the pancakes and put them on the island as well going to his seat aborabat and Bagerclops all ready diging in._so Maomao and Bagerclops what are we gonna do today? aborabat asked taking another bite.

Bagerclops sollows a bite and says **i don't really know aborabat what about you Maomao have any plans today?**_its Friday so i have to go pay bills and go to my doctor's appointment today so what ever you to are going to do you to have to do something with just you to today._ Maomao says taking a bite of if his food

**oh right i totally forgot well aborabat i guess its just staying home or do you want to do something.**I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD ASK!!!!

_Aborabat come down Maomao said getting up to grab something to drink._sorry Maomao aborabat said looking down.

_its fine _Maomao said sitting back down.

**well go on** Bagerclops said.

well theres theres this magic show going on and i wanted to see it so can we can we. aborabat said getting excited

**Maomao what do you think? **Bagerclops said

_go ahead my card is on the table next to our bed_ Maomao finished saying standing up and putting his plate in the sink

_im going to go take a shower once you to are done could you wash the dishes for me. _Maomao says going around the table and kissing Bagerclops forhead

**sure sweety. **Bagerclops saids turning around to kiss his cheek

_thanks honey _Maomao said as he walked off to the bathroom

**wait a minute...** Bagerclops said

what is it daddy? aborabat said

**well i just realized that monday im gonna have to go to my old town.**

what old town? what are you talking about? aborabat ask getting up and putting her plate in the sink.

**one a year me and my family...its my turn. oh Maomaod gonna kill me.**

what Bagerclops whats the matter. aborabat said now getting worried.

**well aborabat once a year me and my family get together and its my turn to stay longer so we can test our skills.** Bagerclops said as he gets up and puts his plate in the sink.

whats so bad about that? aborabat asked

**Maomao has to come last year he hated it and he came home crying. Its really hard to make Maomao cry.** Bagerclops saids

you_ better not be lieing Bagerclops._

**what?! Maomao how much did you.**

_omost All of it. _msomao says going to sit down.

**your not mad?! **Bagerclops says surprised

_no _Maomao saids

**really?**

_yep _Maomao answer

...

_Bagerclops im over that ok. Maomao says disappointed._

**Maomao? **Bagerclops said putting a hand on Maomaos shoulder

_yes? _Maomao says looking at Bagerclops

**why do you look so sad right now.**

_...i got...a call._

**what really why are **_its from my father he said hes gonna come over monday on the day that you would meet your family again i know you only see them once a year but i can't stop my father you know how he is in the storys i tell you maomao saids cutting Bagerclops off. i don't know if he's gonna except me you or aborabat Maomao saids_

_or even if_

**Maomao bagerclops saids**

_if he wants to bond with me_

Maomao? aborabat saids

_or any of you to_

**Maomao! **Bagerclops yells

_what? Maomao says tears going down he cheeks now._

**Maomao i don't care about my family meet up. your more important to me right now ok so please stop crying. i don't care what your father says about me anyway as long as im with you. he can't pull us apart he doesn't oun you maomao so stop worrying. i thought we got over this.**

_we did but when he called before i got in the shower all these memories can back and i just i broke down. im sorry Bagerclops. Maomao says wipeing the tears off of his eyes._

**don't apologise Maomao its ok go take your shower just relaxs ok tomorrow were all gonna go out and have fun ok. **Bagerclops says smiling.

_ok Bagerclops Maomao said kissing Bagerclops cheek and walking over to the bathroom._

daddy? aborabat said

**yes aborabat **Bagerclops said looking at Adorabat.

why was mommy crying? aborabat says tilting her head to the side.

**you will understand when your older aborabat. **Bagerclops sighed

**why don't you go to your room aborabat.**

ok! aborabat saids flying off to her room.

**oh man...what am i gonna do with you to.**


	3. family matters on family matters part 3

Maomao got out of the shower and put his clothes on and walks out going to the living room and jumping on Bagerclops

**you feel at least a little better? **Bagerclops questions

_a little _Maomao mubbles

**good. so when do you have to go pay bills? **Bagerclops asked looking doen at Maomao from the tv.

_in about 30 minutes why? _Maomao said turning onto his back to face Bagerclops.

**i was thinking on when to take aborabat to the magic show. i figured it out now though. **Bagerclops says now looking back at the tv

_when do you plan on taking her? _Maomao asked raising a eyebrow.

**well in about an hour. **Bagerclops answers glancing at Maomao

_ok i should go ahead and make your lunch then unless your gonna take her out to eat. _Maomao says sitting up.

**oh yeah i didn't think about that.**** that would be great. **Bagerclops says moving a little to get comfortable from Maomao sitting up

_ok then I'll go do that. oh make sure you to don't do anything that involves the hospital knowing you to. _Maomao says shaking his head side to side

**what!? you dare doubt me the one and only Bagerclops! **Bagerclops says while putting his hand on his heart pretending to me hurt.

_very funny Bagerclops. _Maomao says smirking

Bagerclops can i come out now. aborabat says going out or her room.

**what you never had to stay in there aborabat. **Bagerclops says trying not to laugh.

oh...wait a minute! aborabat says pouting

Bagerclops burst out laughing.

_what did i miss? Maomao says looking confused_

**its nothing** they both say together

Maomao just shakes his head.

_I'll go make your lunch now. _Maomao days looking at Bagerclops and aborabat like they're weird.

**you do that honey. **Bagerclops comments

oh!? what are we having for lunch today? aborabat says following Maomao

_i haven't figured that out yet aborabat go back and watch a show with Bagerclops. unless you just want to be with me. _Maomao says opening the fridge to find something for there lunch.

**Hey Maomao. **Bagerclops says going into the kitchen.

_yes Bagerclops _Maomao says glancing at Bagerclops.

**wheres your card again?** Bagerclops asked looking what Maomao was doing.

_its on the table next to out bed if i haven't forgotten. _Maomao says now putting cheese on the bread to make grilled cheese.

( what? its the only thing i can think of i woke up at two in the morning can you blame me? )

**oh thanks **Bagerclops says going to there room.

Maomao!? aborabat says going into the kitchen.

_what now? _Maomao says paying more attention to cooking

well i just... what's does the word fuck mean? aborabat says flying up to the counter.

_um yes Aborab WHAT!?_ Maomao yells looking surprised.

**what? what's happening in here? **Bagerclops says walking in the kitchen.

_oh um aborabat why don't you go with Bagerclops to the living room and he will explain. _Maomao said going back to the food filping a grilled cheese sandwich.

ok mommy! aborabat days fly in the living room while Msomao growled when he got called mommy.

**Maomao what going on? **Bagerclops said still looking confused as ever.

_you will see just...go with aborabat im close to finishing up here so I'll leave in a minute._

**ok sweety. **Bagerclops says looking doubtful going back into the living room.

_Maomao you did a good job_. maomao says to himself while washing his hands and walking out of the house.

**ok aborabat what question did you have. **Bagerclops said hereing Maomao wash his hands.

what is sex? aborabat says tilting her head to the side.

it takes a minute for Bagerclops to take in what he just heard but when he did.

**...WHAT!?! MAOMAO WHY!**

Bagerclops heres Maomao leave the house.

Bagerclops thinks

(**That**** little shit! **)

as he look a deep breath and relaxed

**aborabat uh you will understand when your older ok.**

Bagerclops says feeling nervous.

( ok ok before we go any further i just wanted to say that i put this in here because my mom and dad acted like this when i asked this question. also because i acted alot like aborabat plus i thought it was just plane funny )

ok daddy aborabat said flying off to get ready to go to the magic show.

Bagerclops sighed thinking to himself.

(** Maomao and i are gonna have a talk tonight and it's not gonna be pretty **)

Bagerclops get up and goes to check on aborabat

**i better get ready to. **Bagerclops says closing the door to aborabats room.

ok i just have to say that man am i proud if this story so far man i love it so much i hope you are enjoying this it's been alot of fun making this. and i know i said i was just gonna make Undertale videos but i changed my mind and i still can't figure out how to get it to change in the first place so sorry about that. well bye


End file.
